A regular adventure
by fantom fiction
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby realize that adventure eventually finds the all the time. So they go out to try and find adventure and, "Kick it in the groin."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to give up on my other story. Sorry about that. But I think this will be better. Again, im sorry about giving up. Hope you like it. Please review. ^v^**

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP!* "Uuuuggghhh" said a male voice. "*Yawn* *sigh*" said the same voice. "Alright dude, get up." the voice said. "Why?" said a tired male voice. "Because Rigby! Benson will blow a fuse if he finds out we're still sleeping!" said the male voice. "Aww, c'mon Mordecai! We can just sneak out through the window and act like we were working!" "MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET DOWN HERE OR YOU'RE FIRED!" came Benson's voice from down stairs. "Alright Benson!" Mordecai shouted back. "Let's go, dude." "Uuugghh! Fine!" Rigby said back. They got up and Rigby brushed his teeth While Mordecai was brushing his hair. "Aww yeah, that's what the ladies like." said Mordecai combing his hair upwards. "Dude, you combing your hair reminds me of when you went blonde!" said Rigby laughing. "Yeah, but only because of that bet you cheated in. I was wearing a wig any ways. Oh, you remember that time we started a fake band and our future selves lied to us?" Mordecai said. "Yeah, those were wild times. Have you noticed we don't try and find adventure? Adventure always finds us. I think we should go and find adventure, and kick it in the groin!" Rigby replied. "You know what? That's not a bad idea." said Mordecai thinking about it. "OHHHH!" shouted Rigby. Mordecai punched him. "Ow! Why?" Rigby whined. "You shouting like that will get Benson thinking we're slacking off or something!" Mordecai replied. No sooner had he said that, when they heard Benson shouting up the stairs. "STOP SLACKING OFF AND GET DOWN HERE!" "Hmm hmm!" Mordecai said. They finished grooming themselves and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting. "Finally you two are here!" Benson said calming down a bit. "Okay, since you guys are here, let's begin. Skips, you need to go to the graveyard and clean up the mess kids leave there." "Hmm" Skips said while nodding. He got up and left towards the graveyard. "Pops, you need to man the snack bar." "Oh hooray! Good show!" and with that, he ran towards the snack bar. "Muscle man and High Five Ghost, you need to clean the graffiti off of all the walls and trashcans." "You know who else has to clean the graffiti off of the walls and trashcans? MY MOM!" He then high fived HFG and ran outside. "Mordecai and Rigby, you two need to clean the fountain, scrape all the gum off of the tables and chairs, wipe the windows, and clean the gutters on the roof." "All right Benson." Mordecai said. "DON'T TALK BA- wait, what?" Benson said surprised. "Well we decided in the bathroom that we need to go on an adventure, and to do that is to get a break or vacation. What better way than to do good at our job and get rewarded. I mean, we still hate it and all but," "We gotta do it" Rigby said, finishing Mordecai's sentence. "Well, okay then, um, get to work then." Benson said greatly surprised. "Okay, let's go dude, we gotta clean the fountain." Mordecai said. "Okay, but if we find baby ducks again, then i'm giving the job to you." replied Rigby. "Good, let's get started.

"Aww, sick!" exclaimed Mordecai. They were outside cleaning the fountain and there was a lot of mold, toys, and a bunch of other gunk that kinda looked like toe jam. "I know dude, but come on. We need to work if we're going on that adventure." Rigby said. "Dude, you're starting to sound like Benson." Mordecai laughed at his comment. Rigby dramatically looked up into the sky and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. This is my replacement for a regular love story. Please tell me if you like it in the reviews. ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I was caught up with my other stories and lost track of this one. Hope you guys like it. ^v^**

"Benson! We're taking a break!" Rigby yelled from outside. They had just gotten done cleaning the fountain, trimming the hedges, and mowing the lawn. They just needed to wash the windows on the house. "Okay, fine. Only because you two have actually been doing a good job." Benson said from the window upstairs. "Thanks Benson!" Mordecai yelled back. They then walked over to the coffee shop. *Ding Ling.* "GETIN JOE WITH MA BRO HERE AT THE COFFEE SHOP, THE COFFEE SHOP, OOOOOOHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby said while spinning into the coffee shop. "Hey guys!" Margaret greeted the two. "Oh, uh, h-hey Margaret." Mordecai said. "You guys want the usual?" Margaret asked. "Yeeah!" Rigby said. "After Margaret left, Mordecai and Rigby found their usual table. It was only moments before Margaret came back with their coffees. "Here you guys go." Margaret said cheerfully. "Th-thanks M-Margaret." Mordecai said shakily before taking his coffee. "Yeah, thanks Margaret. Hey, why don't you take a break and sit with us?" Rigby said. "Hmm, well, I guess it's my break time. Okay, i'll be right back." With that, she went to the backroom. "Okay, let's discuss the adventure. Where are we going to go?" Mordecai said with a half serious half relaxed face. "Hmm, OH! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! We can go to the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel." Rigby said. "Nah, I don't believe it's haunted. Let's go into the forest and spend a week in it." Mordecai said. "What is exciting about a forest?" Rigby asked. "Not just any forest, the amazon forest. It's filled with snakes and animals and some rivers even have piranha in it." Mordecai replied. Rigby's eyes got wide and he said, "That... Sounds... AWESOME!" "YEEEEAH!" Mordecai added to Rigby's cry. Though they were both twenty-three, they still acted like children.(A/N: They actually are twenty-three in the show. It is seen in "The power" where they bust a hole in the wall.) "Okay guys, my boss says I can take a break." Margaret said holding a cup of coffee for herself. "Hey Margaret." Rigby said. Margaret took a seat and they shared stories of their lives. "And then, Rigby passed out and I had to spend like a week training myself to eat that twelve egg omelet just to get a stupid trucker hat for Rigby." Mordecai finished with him and Margaret laughing. Rigby just said, "Hey, it was an awesome trucker's hat." "Pfft, yeah right. What awesome hat says 'Eggselent ' on it?" Rigby just muttered something in defeat while Mordecai got up and went to the bathroom. Then Rigby had an idea. He smiled evilly and looked at Margaret. "Hey Margaret, I know who Mordecai likes." Margaret was interested by this and she said, "Who?" "Well, he's liked her for some time now." He replied keeping her interest. "Do I know her?" Margaret asked. "You definitely know her. Are you sure you want to know?" Margaret nodded. "He likes... YOU!" After that Rigby was rolling on the floor laughing. Margaret just stared in shock. At that moment, Mordecai came out of the bathroom and saw the look on Margaret's face. "What's wrong?" She just stared. So Mordecai looked to Rigby. "Rigby, what did you say?" Mordecai asked, afraid of the answer. "I... told... her... you... like her." Rigby said between laughs. Mordecai just stared and walked towards the door. *Ding-ling* He was gone. Margaret turned towards Rigby with an angry expression. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" Rigby looked kinda scared. So he bolted out the door. Margaret couldn't believe she had been so oblivious to the fact that Mordecai liked her. *Sigh* "I guess it's time to work." And she left towards the backroom.

**Hey guys, this was a dramatic chapter. I didn't have any ideas for this chapter, so I decided to do this. So anyways, hope you liked it. ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter will be okay, if not, good. Please review. ^v^**

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby was walking along the street towards the park, but he was yelling out his friends name to try and find him. "Aww man, he is upset, and I can't help but feel partly responsible for it." Rigby then sighed and arrived at the gate to the park. "I'll continue to look for him tomorrow. Until then i'll just lie to everyone so I don't get in trouble." Rigby muttered to himself. But his idea was destroyed, figuratively and literally. "Hey guys, Mordecai-" Rigby was interrupted by Benson. "RIGBY, YOU JUST RUINED MORDECAI'S LIFE!" Benson yelled, Rigby was surprised by how much Benson cared for Mordecai. "Yeah Rigby, you should not have done that. He seemed pretty upset. He trusted you and you told his greatest secret to the one person he didn't want you to tell it to." Skips said. "How did you guys find out?" Rigby asked. "Oh, Mordecai came and took his clothing into his travelers bag." Pops said, and for once he didn't have a smile on his face. Rigby looked at Benson or Skips for help. "He packed his things and left." Benson said, his voice filled with anger. "Did he say where to?" Rigby asked. "Like you care, if you are able to betray your best friend's trust, then you are not a good friend." Skips said. "Hey, it's not my fault he overreacted. He just has to get over it. In the mean time, i'm going to play my video games while I can practice." Rigby said. "You know what Rigby, you can do that, we're done with you." Benson said. "What do you mean?" Rigby asked expecting to get a reply, but he didn't get one. In fact, Benson, Skips and even Pops were acting like they were the only ones in the room. "Oh, I see what you guys are doing and it's not going to work." Rigby said, but deep down, he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm going to bed." Rigby said not being able to play games with all of the silence. Of course, no one said a thing. When Rigby got upstairs, he went over to his bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"Okay guys, today we all get surprise bonuses. Everyone gets two thousand dollars." Benson said, it was the next day and everyone was in the living room. "Aww, yes! Thank-you-Benson." Rigby said walking up to Benson, but Benson just walked straight past him and gave Muscle man, HFG, Pops and Skips the checks. "Aww, what?" Rigby complained. "That's messed up." "Okay, that's it, get to work." Benson said. "Ohh, I bet you wouldn't ignore me if I said i'm going to ditch work and go to the café." Rigby said. Benson didn't even look up. "GrrrrrrrAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGG HHHHHH!" Rigby shouted. He went totally berserk. He ran to his room and put on something he hadn't put on in a long time. He had saved it just in case. He put on jeans that had the legs cut off and the pockets were showing. He then made his hair into a mullet. "YOU WILL TALK TO ME!" Rigby shouted as he went down stairs. "Hey Benson, turn around." Benson didn't turn around. "THAT'S IT!" He then performed the death punch sending Benson flying across the room. "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME AND ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE MORDECAI WENT!" Rigby shouted. Benson lifted his aching head and said, "H-he went t-to th-the amazon j-jungle. S-something a-about adventure." Benson then laid his head and died.

*MEEP, MEEP, MEEP!* "AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Rigby shot straight up and knew exactly where his friend was. It had been so clear. That dream was like an appifiny, it had shown him where to go, he had to go to the Amazon jungle.

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliff hanger. Hoped you liked it. Please review. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo! It's me back in the flesh. That's right, I didn't die. I'm still(Sorta) alive. Any ways, been a while, huh. So, here's the chapter.**

Rigby ran downstairs in a blur, he ignored the silence that followed his presence. He just ran over to Skip's garage to ask a favor, though, he didn't know if he would answer or listen. "Skips, you have to help me, please, I know it was wrong to do what I did to Mordecai, just, please talk to me, I have a favor to ask you!" Rigby said begging Skips. Skips was sitting on his bench press, he looked like he was going to work out. "Hmm, oh! Remember that time that you killed me over a stupid joke when we arm wrestled? You still haven't repaid me, I mean, you've helped me _and_ Mordecai, but that was both of us, so you owe me." Rigby said. Skips was processing what Rigby had said.

"All right. What is it?" Skips asked.

"Awesome, okay, so I need money so I can buy an airport ticket." Rigby said.

"Hmm, where are you going?" Skips asked.

"Well, I'm trying to find Mordecai and I think he's in the amazon." Rigby said.

"Hmm, that would cost about a thousand dollars, I guess you can borrow that amount." Skips said. He got up, went to the middle of his floor, pulled out a giant safe, and opened it, he had so much money in there, that it could afford to feed kids for miles around.

"How do you have so much money?" Rigby asked.

"Well, I started saving up at the first time money was made. Plus, I know a guy." Skips said.

"Cool." Rigby said. Skips handed him the money necessary to buy a flight ticket and Rigby dashed out on all fours to the cart and drove to the airport, but with difficulty considering he couldn't see over the steering wheel. He made it and he bought the ticket and sat down. He looked over and saw Mordecai sitting and staring at his ticket. "Mordecai!" Rigby said running over to him. "Dude, I have to apologize, I'm sorry for telling your more than obvious secret to Margaret."

"Dude, how did you find me?" Mordecai said.

"Don't ask. So, I'm really sorry." Rigby said.

"It's fine dude." Mordecai said. They high-fived and waited for their flight to be called.

_"Flight to the Amazon is boarding." _The voice said.

"That's us dude." Mordecai said, they then got up and went to the plain.

**Hey, don't hate me, short chapter I curse your fowl name! So anyways, review. And I'm sorry to say, but next chapter is the last. Byeeeeee.**


End file.
